1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mobile phones and, particularly, to a mobile phone having a personal defense unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal security is a concern for most people. However, carrying multiple defensive products, such as pepper spray, or taking expensive and time consuming training classes is an inconvenience.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art; and a mobile phone having a personal defense unit used for personal defense is provided.